First Encounters
by motoroilfreeway
Summary: The notorious siren Rokudo Mukuro known for his excellent use of illusions finally meets his match in the form of a young eccentric pirate captain.


_**A/N: this was written roughly 1-2 years ago? Not really sure anymore because its a very long time, but I just suddenly had the craving to pick this back up again so more likely there would be more drabbles to be made set in this au**_

 **expect more pirate!vongola boys and etc in the near future**

 **WARNING: UNBETA'ED**

* * *

Mukuro stayed still in his hiding place, senses heightened at maximum for detection of anything passing through his territory.

It's time to hunt again, and he's waiting for any ship or boat to pass by.

For a moment he considered closing his eyes, and he was glad he didn't.

He felt it.

The movement in the waters.

Something is passing by, something big.

 _Seems like we'll have a feast today._

Mukuro grins at the thought, razor sharp teeth glinting in the darkness as he waits.

The moment he felt the ship cross the boundary of his territory, he leaped.

His strong tails pushed at the water, pushed his body upwards, faster, faster, and he's on the surface, then he leaped higher, higher, an onto the ship's deck.

Summoning his trident, his red eye flashed and the once long, slithering, dark tail became a pair of legs and fancy clothes fit for an aristocrat adorned his form-the clothing fitting on him well like a glove, well-tailored with beautiful decorations and colors.

He lands on the ship with a loud thud due to his heavy leather boots, a loud bang startles the crew and turns their direction immediately at him. Blades and guns are soon drawn and pointed towards him but Mukuro simply grins at them.

Mukuro's cackles reverberates throughout the entire ship, it brings shivers up the crew's spines and that's just perfect.

One of them starts to scream at him, asking for his identification, but he merely looks directly at their eyes, Mukuro's red eye flashing once again, and soon, said crew fell on his knees, clutching his face and started screaming bloody murder.

"Kufufu….anything else?"

* * *

Mukuro smiles as he strikes the ship's last crew member unconscious.

Everyone is either unconscious or crying-probably knee-deep into their own personal hell concocted by yours truly-and he wonders, where is the cap-

Mukuro was cut-off from his thoughts when something quick leaped towards him and then sounds of metal clashing against metal broke Mukuro's thoughts on the captain's whereabouts entirely.

Such powerful blows are aimed directly at him, but due to Mukuro's reflexes, managed to block each and every strike.

This is the captain.

Why appear now though, not sooner when he was busy beating his men.

Another powerful blow which Mukuro counters with his own, and both parties break apart to get a good look at each other.

The captain seems young, his youthful features still visible in his appearance despite the obvious strains and burdens a pirate captain should hold. Mukuro would have mistaken him for a newly-appointed one if not for the captain's strong blows and fighting spirit that could rival his.

The captain has a sword strapped to his belt, but he is using something else for battle. Two long metal sticks are what he is grasping on both his arms—not for slicing and easy kill, but for bruising and breaking bones. _Yum._

His fashion is not bad too. The hat should go though; it looks stupid, in his opinion. He can't help but snort.

A glare was what Mukuro all received.

"Waking me in my sleep,"

 _What?_

The first thing the captain said when he finally opened his mouth caught Mukuro off-guard.

"Beating my crew,"

He started slowly stalking towards him, his grip on his metal sticks tightening as it makes his pale knuckles paler.

" _Hurting her,_ "

 _Her?_ He doesn't remember beating _or_ seeing any woman in this ship, so who he is talking about?!

" _Pissing me off,_ "

That's just getting ridiculous.

"I'll bite you to death."

He's funny, he got to say.

Then they clashed. Harder than before.

* * *

He's good, the captain. Too good, maybe, and this makes Mukuro almost drop his smile.

Mukuro doesn't have any idea how much time has passed since the moment he clashed weapons with this captain, but its starting to strain his body. If this fights lasts a little longer, he might not be able to keep this form anymore. So he uses illusions to confuse his enemy for a few seconds. A second is enough, maybe.

Throwing a hoard of venomous snakes at his feet causes the pirate captain to jump away, not without getting his hat-stupid hat—caught in mukuro's trident. Mukuro hastily flips the hat towards his direction and catches it with grace.

He hates the stupid hat, and looking at the captain now, with the hat gone, he thinks he's really cute. Maybe his type. _Maybe. Heh._

He saw how Mukuro got his—stupid—hat, and realizes what Mukuro just pulled, and fumes. Mukuro realizes he likes that look on his face.

Mukuro steps back and away, towards the plank-pirates, no matter the time and period, seems to still enjoy the classics-and bows. He's still holding the stupid hat just to mock the captain.

He jumps.

* * *

Hibari had a little time to realize what the intruder had just done and run towards the plank to go after him. He was too late though, as he sees the body dive down into the depths of the sea.

It was dark, but he managed to see a glimpse of purple and blue splash downwards and away from his ship.

"Sirens."

Hibari hisses and throws one of his tonfas towards a crying crew not too far away from him. Probably got by siren magic.

Damn siren attacked his ship while he's sleeping, beat his crew, damaged Namimori and _stole his hat._

He swore he'll hunt the bastard down, no matter what it takes. Nothing can beat Hibari Kyoya.


End file.
